Amor Tarkatan
by Ermac Telekinetic
Summary: Hola! xD Borre mi historia anterior asi que hagamos como que esta es mi primer historia xD Decidí hacer una romantica de mi nueva pareja favorita,Mileena y Baraka... En fin,llendo mas a la historia,Mileena empezará a sentir cosas por Baraka,pero el sentirá lo mismo?...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno esta es mi primer historia romantica,es que no soy muy buena con el yaoi y esas cosas asi que bueh,espero que les guste! _**

* * *

Mileena regresaba de el rechazo de Scorpion...

Mileena: (pensando) Que tonta fui en querer regalarle ese oso a Scorpion,estaba claro que me iba a rechazar,quizas,nadie se fije en mi,solo por ser una..una tarkatana,ya nadie se fija en los sentimientos...

En eso,Baraka ve a Mileena con cara de deprimida,y no dudo en preguntarle que le pasaba...

Baraka: -Mileena,que te sucede?-

Mileena: -No es asunto tuyo-

Baraka: -No debes tratarme asi,yo no soy el culpable de tus problemas-

Mileena quedó mirando a Baraka por unos segundos,y con arrepentimiento agachó la cabeza...

Baraka: -Lo siento,no quise..-

Mileena: -No,yo lo siento,tienes razon,no eres el culpable de mis problemas-

Baraka: -Ese oso es tuyo?-

Mileena ve el oso que ella habia intentado regalarle a Scorpion roto en el suelo...

Mileena: -No,era para Scorpion-

Baraka: -Es un idiota-

Mileena: 0_0 (no sabia que decirle,estaba sorprendida por como estaba actuando Baraka)

En eso,Baraka recoge el oso roto que estaba en el suelo,y se va sin decir una sola palabra...

Mileena: -Baraka! a donde vas?-

Baraka: -Debo seguir con mi trabajo,pero descuida,yo me encargaré de Scorpion-

Ella pensó: Encargarse de Scorpion? a caso esta defendiendome? esto es raro...

Mileena se fue lentamente caminando hasta que se encontro con Shang Tsung...

Tsung: -Que hacias hablando con ese tarkatan?

Mileena: -Que tiene de malo que hable con el?-

Tsung: -El no es de tu nivel,es algo asi como un..sirviente,deja de hablarle,ahora eres casi como una princesa,ni te le acerques-

Mileena: -Esta bien...-

Ella se fue callada hasta su habitación,a pensar en... ¿Por que Baraka quiere defenderme? ¿Por que se habrá preocupado por mi?

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo,quizas muchos prefieran la pareja de Mileena y Scorpion,pero,el no ha sido muy bueno con ella que digamos,por que habria de merecerla? ok ok ya empiezo con mis opiniones xD**_

_**Ermac: -No crees que tu opinion esta de mas aquí?-**_

_**Yo: -Callate Ermac,dejame expresarme-**_

_**Ermac: -Okay T.T-**_

_**(Que loca estoy... xD)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ahora veremos que hará Baraka para encargarse de Scorpion,quizas,una pelea? ...**_

* * *

Ya era otro día,Mileena se levantó rapidamente,era muy temprano,pero ella estaba preocupada por Baraka,ya que había dicho que se encargaría de Scorpion,pero el no podría derrotarlo,es decir,Baraka no era malo peleando,pero Scorpion le llevaba unos cuantos pasos adelante...

Mileena: (pensando) Por que me preocupa tanto Baraka,el ha sido derrotado muchas veces...aunque...ahora es distinto,lo hará por defenderme a mi,debo detener esto...

Ella se vistió rapido y salio corriendo de su habitación para buscar a Baraka y detenerlo...pero cuando llegó hasta donde el estaba,ya era un poco tarde...Baraka estaba frente a Scorpion,como en pose de pelea...

Mileena: -Baraka! no pelees con el,no vale la pena-

Baraka: -Haré esto por ti-

Mileena: -No lo hagas Baraka-

Shang Tsung: -Oh,si lo hará.-

Mileena: -Que?-

Shang Tsung camina hacia donde estaba Baraka y Scorpion...

Tsung: -Peleen!-

Baraka miro a Mileena,y vio como ella le hacia señas de que no peleara..  
El no iba a pelear,pero ya era tarde,Scorpion le lanzó su cadena acercandolo hacia el,y comenzaron a pelear...

Mileena: -Quiero que esta pelea se acabe-

Shang Tsung: -Terminara pronto...- *con sonrisa diabolica*

En eso,Baraka cae al suelo,estaba que no podia mas de los golpes,y en esa oportunidad,Scorpion tomó una de sus espadas y se la clavó en una pierna.

Scorpion: -Agradece que no te he matado-

Mileena: -No! Baraka!... Scorpion te odio- *corriendo hacia Baraka*

Baraka: -Descuida,estaré bien...-

Mileena: (Abrazando a Baraka) -Esto es mi culpa,lo siento-

Baraka: (sorprendido por el abrazo de Mileena) -No me arrepiento de haber hecho esto,miralo..-

Scorpion estaba caminando rengo,Baraka le había clavado sus cuchillas en una de sus piernas...

Mileena: -Pero de todos modos perdiste-

Baraka: -No,yo no perdí,te gané a ti-

En ese momento,Mileena se dió cuenta de que lo que sentia por Baraka era mucho mas que una simple preocupación,ella estaba enamorada de el,y por lo que se veía,el tambien estaba enamorado de ella.

Mileena iba a besar a Baraka,pero Shang Tsung aparece...

Shang Tsung: -Mileena,que te hablé de este tarkatan?-

Mileena: -No me importa lo que digas tu ni nadie- *Se levanta como para pelear* -Ahora tendrás que pelear-

Shang Tsung: -jaja No me hagas reir,ve a tu habitación y dejate de bromas-

Mileena: -Hablo enserio-

Baraka: -Mileena,no lo..-

Mileena: -No Baraka,estoy cansada de ser tratada como una niña-

* * *

_**Bueno,este capitulo tuvo algo de violencia y mas romance *w* xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado..**_

_**Ermac: -Y nosotros no aparecemos?**_

_**Yo: -NO.**_

_**Ermac: -FFUUUUUUU**_

_**Esperen el próximo capitulo :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mileena ya había tomado una decisión,y era pelear contra Shang Tsung...

Shang Tsung: -Eres una traidora,yo fui quien te trajo hasta aquí,tu estas aquí gracias a mi,y asi es como me pagas? con tu traicion? todo por un simple tarkatan inservible...miralo...tan solo miralo,es un debilucho-

Mileena: (Cerrando sus puños de la rabia por las palabras de Shang Tsung en contra de Baraka) -Deja de llamarlo así! - Con un salto intento clavarle un sai pero el muy astuto se esquivo..

Shang Tsung: -Ja! eso es todo lo que tienes? esto es inútil...solo estas haciendo perder mi tiempo-

Mileena: -AAGRR! - Corriendo hasta Shang Tsung - Ven aquí viejo miserable!-

Shang Tsung solo hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano lanzandole una bola de fuego a Mileena y haciendola caer...

Baraka: -Mileena! por favor no hagas esto-

Mileena: -No me rendiré tan facil...si mi hermana pudo vencerte una vez,tambien puedo hacerlo yo-

Mileena se teletransporto desde arriba cayendo hacia Shang Tsung clavandole el taco de su bota derecha en su hombro izquierdo,pero el no se rindió,eso no era nada para el,y enseguida hizo que una bola de fuego subiera desde donde estaba Mileena haciendo que se elevara y asi callera brutalmente al suelo,junto a Baraka...

Shang Tsung: -No te rendirás? -

Mileena: -Nunca!-

Baraka: -Mileena para con esto de una buena vez!-

Mileena: (Levantandose) -No! Baraka,si quieres que te pisoteen como a un gusano bien,pero yo no permitiré que me pisoteen a mi-

Baraka: -Mileena...por que dices eso?- dijo desilucionado por las duras palabras de Mileena

Mileena: -Baraka...lo..lo siento..yo..no quise...-

Shang Tsung: (apareciendo por detras de Mileena) -Ya es tarde para los arrepentimientos! - la golpea con una patada en una pierna haciendola caer y asi en el piso le patea la cabeza dejandola inconsciente

Baraka: -No! Mileena!-

Baraka se había llenado de enojo,jamas había sentido algo así,sentía su sangre caliente,ya no le importaba su dolor,se levantó como pudo y le clavo sus cuchillas en la espalda a Shang Tsung..lo había tomado desprevenido,el jamas creyó que Baraka insistiría en atacarlo..Shang Tsung cayó al suelo en cuanto Baraka quitó sus cuchillas fríamente de su espalda...

Baraka: -Terminaré contigo luego..-dijo hablando secamente,y volteó su mirada viendo a Mileena en el suelo inconsciente,no dudó en acercarse rapidamente para intentar despertarla-

Baraka: -Mileena,hey! reacciona- el no sabia como despertarla,le daba pequeñas cachetadas para despertarla pero no tan fuertes para no lastimarla,pero ella seguía inconsciente..en eso,la tomó en sus brazos y tratando de ser silencioso se la llevó a la habitación de ella,acostandola en su cama...

El (pensando) "Esa rata...debería haberlo matado,pero no,ella es mas importante,ahora debo enfocarme en ella... se ve tan...tan débil,no la había visto así antes...comienzo a pensar que esto me duele mas a mi que a ella"

Mileena seguía inconsciente,pero respiraba,eso era lo unico que tranquilizaba a Baraka en este momento,bueno,y que estaban ellos dos solos en su habitación... Baraka tomó una toalla,la humedeció y comenzo a limpiarle las heridas a Mileena,pero aún su ropa estaba manchada de sangre...

Baraka: (pensando) -Si tan solo me hubieses escuchado...aunque...esto fue mi culpa,no estarías así si yo no hubiese peleado con Scorpion...que tonto,de seguro jamas me lo perdonarás...solo espero que te encuentres bien,luego veremos que pasara en el futuro...-

El día se había pasado rapido,parecía que la mañana hubiese sido hace unas 2 horas,pero no,era ya bastante tarde,pero Baraka no dejaría sola a Mileena,quien sabe,quizas alguien podría aprovecharse de la situación y hacerle daño,Baraka no quería tomar ese riesgo,asi que ya preparandose para dormir,se acostó junto a Mileena,tomandole una mano,por si ella se movía o algo le pasaba mientras el estaba dormido,y antes de cerrar los ojos,le dio un beso en la frente,con un "buenas noches" de despedida,aunque quizas ella no lo escuchara...

* * *

_**Bueno perdonen que no escribi mucho en eso de la pelea,es que no soy buena en esas partes,no se como expresarlas... **_

_**En fin,espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :3 **_

_**Yo: -Ermac que les pareció la historia?-**_

_**Ermac: O_O**_

_**Yo: ._.**_

_**Wee nos vemos :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! perdon si demore en escribir este capitulo...es que estaba nublada! no sabía como seguir,pero ya se me ocurrieron algunas ideas y bueh xD espero que les guste! :D**_

* * *

Ya era otro día,Baraka aún estaba dormido,le había costado un poco dormir ya que estaba preocupado por Mileena,asi que se había quedado despierto hasta tarde,aún asi estando acostado junto a ella...

En eso,ella despierta,apenas podia abrir sus ojos,pero no necesitó ver mucho para darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba tomando de la mano...al darse cuenta de eso,giro su cabeza para ver quien era aquel que la estaba tomando de la mano,y con lo poco que veía vió a un dulce tarkatan con sus ojos cerrados...

Mileena: -Baraka?..-

Baraka estaba muy dormido,no iba a ser despertado facilmente,Mileena prefirió dejarlo que descansara,pero no se fue de allí,ni tampoco saco su mano de ahi,por primera vez Mileena sentía que alguien le estaba dando cariño,y de la persona menos esperada...quien diría que ese tarkatan tan amargo sería tan tierno con la cual todos trataban como niña? ...Mileena estaba tranquila,se sentía segura,todo iba muy bien,hasta que una voz hizo que su tranquilidad desapareciera...era la voz de Shang Tsung,quien aún estaba vivo,pero como? Baraka estaba allí con ella,era imposible que el lo dejara llevarsela...Mileena movió a Baraka y lo despertó...

Baraka: -Mileena? MILEENA! haz despertado! que bue..-

Mileena: *susurrando*-Shh..Baraka,como es posible que Shang Tsung este vivo?-

Baraka: -Yo...no lo mate,estaba preocupado por ti-

Mileena: -Estas loco! debemos salir de aquí,no dudará en entrar en cualquier momento!-

Baraka: -Pero...como..sigo sin entenderlo,le clave mis cuchillas en la espalda,creo que ni siquiera deberia seguir vivo-

Mileena: -No puedes derrotarlo tan facilmente,mejor vamonos de aquí...-

Baraka: -Como? el esta caminando por estos pasillos,no hay escapatoria...-

Mileena: -Debemos enfrentarnos nuevamente a el,los dos juntos lo lograremos-

Baraka: -Que? no,no permitiré que vuelvas a pelear Mileena...eso nunca,yo pelearé solo con el si es necesario,pero tu no...ayer,estabas tan..-

Mileena: -Debil? mira,esto no volverá a ocurrir,podemos destruirlo entre los dos-

Baraka: -Ya te he dicho que tu no pelearás con el-

Mileena: -Tu no eres mi padre para darme ordenes-

Baraka: -No,pero soy quien te protegió toda la noche,mirame,casi ni he dormido-

Mileena: -Quizas si no te hubieras metido en mi situacion con Scorpion esto no ocurría,no lo crees?-

Baraka: -No lo puedo creer,te cuido toda la noche y me pagas con esto? solo intente defenderte,pagué con mi sangre para que estes mejor,no meresco ser tratado asi- dijo agachando la cabeza -

Mileena: *Arrepintiendose* - Lo se...perdoname Baraka,es que,todo esto es tan confuso...Shang Tsung debe querer matarnos,y yo aun no se por que de repente quiero protegerte,asi como tu lo haces conmigo...al principio creí que era por que tu me habías defendido,pero no,es por algo mas...un sentimiento que no puedo explicar-

Baraka: -Se lo que sientes,y yo me siento igual,pero mejor dejemos este tema para luego,hay que salir de aquí,o me matarán-

Mileena: -Ah claro,solo te preocupas por ti-

Baraka: -No,lo dije por que Shang Tsung no puede matarte,Shao Kahn no lo permitiría,pero si puede matarme a mi-

Mileena: -Crees que cuando el emperador se entere de esto va a querer verme con vida?-

Baraka: -Bueno,peleaste contra Shang Tsung,pero eso no debe de ser molestia para Shao Kahn...-

Mileena: -Sabes que,olvidalo... ire a hablar con Shang Tsung,quien sabe,quizas nos perdone la vida-

Baraka: -No dejare que te arriesgues de esa manera-

Mileena: -Y que esperas? quedarnos aquí por el resto de nuestras vidas?-

Baraka: -Esta bien,tu ganas,pero yo saldre primero...-

Mileena: -Bien..-

Mileena y Baraka salieron de la habitación,Shang Tsung estaba allí,y se sorprendio a ver que los dos salieron de allí como si nada...

Shang Tsung: -Son muy valientes al salir de esa habitación...Baraka,me haz traicionado,y me temo que deberás pagar por eso...-

Mileena: -En ese caso los dos debemos pagar-

Baraka: -Mileena estas loca?-

Mileena: -Pelearemos los dos contra ti Shang Tsung-

Shang Tsung: -Jaja,los debiluchos tarkatanes atacan de nuevo...-

Mileena: -Quitaré esa sonrisa de tu asquerosa cara!- lo golpea con una patada -

Shang Tsung: -Ahora si niña! me cansé de ti-

En eso el intenta golpear a Mileena pero Baraka lo detiene empujandolo contra la pared y haciendo que caiga al suelo...

Baraka: -Que tal eso viejo!?-

Shang Tsung se levanta y le lanza una bola de fuego a Baraka...

Baraka: -AAAH!-

Shang Tsung: -Derrotarte sera muy facil Baraka,solo estas haciendome perder el tiempo,al igual que tu Mileena,cuando se rendirán?-

Mileena: -No lo entiendo,por que no puedo hablar ni siquiera con Baraka? el es de los nuestros,no hay motivo por el cual no pueda estar con el!-

Baraka: -Estar conmigo?-

Mileena: -Baraka,quiero estar contigo...me enamore de ti..-

Shang Tsung: -Jajaja,eres demasiado tonta,tu ni siquiera sabes que es el amor,solamente eres una copia barata,mirate,crees que el te quiere por quien eres? de seguro solo se fija en tu cuerpo-

Mileena ya no se sentía igual de valiente como hace unos momentos,realmente esas palabras habian sido duras para ella,en especial lo de "copia barata",jamas se habia sentido ofendida de esa manera,fue ahi cuando se dio cuenta que aveces las palabras pueden lastimar mas que los golpes...

Mileena: (pensando) Es cierto,soy una tonta,hice un oso para Scorpion,en que estaba pensando? era obvio que no lo aceptaría,y realmente quizas sea verdad eso de..bueno,yo no se que es el amor,jamas me he enamorado,al menos hasta ahora eso creo..pero..que importa,de que me sirve enamorarme,soy solo una copia barata de Kitana,Shang Tsung tiene razon...

Soltando una lagrima,Mileena salió de ese lugar que tan atormentada la tenía y se fue sin rumbo,quien sabe a donde,a decir verdad solo queria caminar para pensar un poco mejor las cosas...Quizas las cosas con Baraka estaban llendo muy rapido,y estaba "traicionando" a Shang Tsung...

Shang Tsung: *mirando a Baraka con seriedad* -Volverá...no puede ir muy lejos con esa mente tan pequeña que tiene..jaja- *se va de ese pasillo*

Baraka: -Debo ir a buscar a Mileena- *saliendo rapidamente de ese lugar*

En cuanto Baraka sale,logra ver a Mileena caminando desde lejos...

Baraka: -Mileena! por que te fuiste? no le harás caso a lo que dijo..o si?-

Mileena: -No lo se Baraka,siento que todo lo que dijo era cierto...-

Baraka: -Todo? incluso lo de..bueno,ya sabes,que solo me fijaba en tu cuerpo?-

Mileena no dijo nada,pero miro a Baraka como con desconfianza,al parecer las palabras no eran necesarias,el gesto de Mileena respondía a la pregunta de Baraka y quizas muchas cosas mas...

Baraka: -Como es posible que le creas a ese tipo? creí que confiabas en mi-

Mileena: -Baraka yo confío en ti,pero todo esto fue muy rapido,y tu haz cambiado de un día para otro,todo esto es extraño-

Baraka: -Yo no he cambiado,solamente quise revelar lo que sentía,no podía seguir guardando ese secreto-

Mileena: -Secreto?-

Baraka: -Mileena siempre te he amado-

Mileena: -De verdad?-

Baraka: (recordando lo sucedido recientemente) -Olvidalo,esto no tiene sentido,tu no confías en mi,decirte esto no me serviría de nada...- *se va enojado*

Mileena: *Camina unos pasos* -Baraka! espera! de verdad lo siento,no quise que pensaras que yo..-

Baraka: -No,descuida,todo esta bien...-

Mileena: -De...verdad?-

Baraka: -Si,claro...-

Mileena sabia que no todo estaba bien,o mejor dicho,nada estaba bien,Baraka estaba enojado,aunque quisiera no demostrarlo,y ademas de eso había peleado con Shang Tsung,estaba completamente sola,no sabía que hacer...y solo se le ocurrió una cosa...

(Un rato despues,en la habitacion de Skarlet)

Skarlet: -Mileena! que raro..despues de tanto tiempo me vienes a ver,crei que te habías olvidado de mi...es decir,estamos a unos pasos-

Mileena: -Lo siento Skarlet,es que he tenido algunos problemas..muchos problemas...-

Skarlet: -Cuéntame...-

(1 hora despues xD)

Mileena: -...Y desde entonces Baraka esta enojado conmigo y no se que hacer...-

Skarlet: -Eeh...wow,si que te haz metido en un royo...-

Mileena: -Lo se...-

Skarlet: -Y no hay manera de poder estar con Baraka y llevarte bien con Shang Tsung?-

Mileena: -Ojala hubiera manera...-

Skarlet: -Mileena,esto no puede quedar asi,tu amas a ese hombre,te quedarás de brazos cruzados esperando a que aparesca magicamente en tu puerta?-

Mileena: -Pues no...debo pensar algo...primero quiero descansar,iré a mi habitación...gracias por escucharme Skarlet...-

Skarlet: -No hay de que...-

(Ahora en la habitación de Mileena)

Mileena: (pensando) No...no hay manera de estar con Baraka y llevarme bien con Shang Tsung...

En eso alguien golpea su puerta...

Mileena: - O_O Quien... es?-

Baraka: -Soy yo,dejame entrar,quiero hablar contigo...-

Esto era muy raro,era como...si hubiese aparecido magicamente asi como lo habia dicho Skarlet,pero de que quería hablar Baraka?... sería sobre lo sucedido hace unas horas? ... o quizas alguna solución a este gran problema?...

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n quizas piensen que estoy loca por eso de Mileena visitando a Skarlet,pero es que siempre las imagine como amigas o algo así xD mi mente tan rara e.e **_

_**En fin,esperen el próximo capitulo :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Espero que les guste este cap. n.n algunas ideas me las dio el juego mismo (mk9),o mejor dicho la mayoria de el final**_

* * *

Mileena estaba algo confundida,pero no era momento de seguir pensando,y le abrió la puerta con algo de inseguridad a Baraka...

Mileena: -Baraka,que haces aquí? creí que estabas enojado-

Baraka: -Ya te dije que no estoy enojado-

Mileena: -Entonces por que me estas hablando asi?-

Baraka: -Mileena,no confias en mi,como crees que me hizo sentir eso?-

Mileena: -Perdon Baraka,yo si confío en ti,pero todo esto me tiene confundida...-

Baraka: -Mejor hablemos esto luego-

Mileena: -Entonces de que vienes a hablar?-

Baraka: -Tu eres la hija de Shao Kahn,podrías decirle cualquier cosa sobre Shang Tsung y meterlo en problemas-

Mileena: -A que quieres llegar con eso?-

Baraka: -Podemos amenazarlo-

Mileena: -De verdad crees que eso funcione? debes estar bromeando...Shao Kahn preferiría confiar en Shang Tsung,el fue el que me trajo hasta aquí...-

En eso Shang Tsung abre la puerta de Mileena...

Mileena: -No puedes entrar asi como asi-

Shang Tsung: -Otra vez estas con Baraka? ..no importa,vengo a proponerles algo-

Baraka mira a Mileena con desconfianza...

Mileena: -De que estas hablando?-

Shang Tsung: -Dejaré que esten juntos..pero tendran que darme algo a cambio...-

Baraka: -Algo como que?..-

Shang Tsung: -Maten a Shao Kahn-

Baraka: -Matarlo!?-

Mileena: -Debes estar bromeando-

Shang Tsung: -Ustedes sabran que desición tomar...- *se va*

Baraka: -Eso es imposible...-

Mileena: -Te rindes tan facil Baraka?-

Baraka: -Dije que era imposible,pero no dije que me negaría a intentarlo-

Mileena: -Entonces,te arriesgaras a hacer esto?-

Baraka: -Si..-

Mileena: -Bien...hagamoslo-

Baraka: -Ahora?-

Mileena: -Si,ahora-

Luego...en medio de una pelea...Baraka y Mileena aparecen...

Mileena: -Paren esto!-

Shao Kahn: *levantandose* -Que rayos creen que hacen!?-

Baraka: -Venimos a pelear-

Shao Kahn: -Jajaja no me hagan reir...a caso no saben quien soy?-

Mileena: -Sabemos perfectamente,y queremos pelear contra ti-

Shao Kahn: -Como te atreves!- *le tira un puño*

Mileena: *esquivando el puño* -Es lo mejor que tienes emperador?-

Shang Tsung tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,Skarlet estaba junto a el,y no podia creer como podia estar sonriendo en una situación asi...

Skarlet: -De que rayos te estas riendo!? tu provocaste esto verdad?-

Shang Tsung: -Jajaja...-

Skarlet: -Idiota..-

Mientras tanto...

Baraka golpea a Shao Kahn pero a el no le hacía nada...

Shao Kahn: -Me das lastima- *lo tira contra la pared*

Mileena: -Baraka!-

Shao Kahn: -Mileena...eres tan niñita...no sabes lo que haces

Mileena: -Deja de llamarme niñita...vas a morir!- *le salta encima clavandole un sai*

Shao Kahn: *quitandose el sai como si nada*-Ya me canse de juegos- *la golpea con su martillo (o como se llame) dejandola en el suelo con pocas fuerzas como para levantarse*

Baraka: *logrando levantarse* -Pagaras por esto- *corre hacia el y le clava sus cuchillas en los hombros*

Shao Kahn: -AAH! Despidete Baraka,jajaja- *lo golpea con su "martillo" en la cabeza dejandolo en el suelo sin dar señal de vida*

Mileena: -NOOOOOO!- *le cae una lagrima* -VETE AL INFIERNO!-

De pronto a Mileena le viene un ataque de furia..un ataque de furia demente...los golpes de Shao Kahn les era inmunes...y su poder aumentaba cada vez mas; Shao Kahn por fin estaba siendo derrotado,y lo mas extraño,estaba siendo derrotado por aquella a la cual todos llamaban niña,esa chica tonta que todo el mundo rechazaba..si,esa misma era la que estaba acabando con la desgracia de muchos...

Para terminar definitivamente con Shao Kahn,Mileena con todo el poder y fuerza que tenía debido a esa gran furia,clavo un sai en medio de el pecho de Shao Kahn,atravesando su corazon...

Mileena se había imbuido con la capacidad de drenar magia oscura de Shao Kahn,dejándolo vulnerable,ahora Shang Tsung estaba listo para ejecutar la siguiente fase de su plan: Asesinar a Mileena y tomar el poder de Shao Kahn para sí mismo,pero Mileena sabia que Shang Tsung estaba planeando algo,y con su nuevo poder oscuro lo atacó sin piedad alguna.

Shang Tsung no pudo resistir mucho,Mileena absorbió su alma,multiplicando aún mas su fuerza...Estaba fuera de control,nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella,todos estaban mirando sorprendidos,y a la vez demostrando respeto hacia ella,pero eso a ella no le importaba...

Skarlet: -Mileena! tranquilizate! ya todo terminó...- *tomandola del hombro*

Mileena se tranquilizó enseguida...hasta que volteó su mirada y vio a Baraka en el suelo...

Mileena: -Baraka! - *se pone sobre el* - Baraka! despierta,todo terminó,ya podemos estar juntos!...-

Baraka ni se movía,Skarlet miraba la triste mirada de Mileena,y no sabia que decirle,claramente lo mejor era quedarse callada...

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. n.n_**

**_Eso de Mileena con ataque de furia demente y el final y eso lo saque de el final de ella cuando derrotas a Shao Kahn en modo arcade... claro que le agregue cosas de mi parte xD_**

**_Esperen el proximo n.n quizas sea el ultimo_**


End file.
